Noah of Wrath
by Gaarasgurl666
Summary: "Yes, yes   We have finally found the last remaining member of the Noahs, the Noah of Wrath "   Tyki Mikk/Reader
1. Chapter 1: The Moon

Tonight the village was especially quiet. The stars were shining brightly in the sky over a small, medieval church. This church was as ancient as the world, dirt was caked into the cracked windows and one side had been completely wiped out. The roof had cracked tiles that were beginning to chip in various places, a certain part of it looked as if it were about to fall in and crumble. Yet, for the most part, it was alive and well, thriving the most in the light of the sun. It was where people came to stay when they were on the Hajj.

Tonight was especially quiet. A lone girl sat on a miscellaneous rock placed near the rotting wooden door. Her hand rested under her chin as her bored eyes looked over the moon. It was a beautiful, calming thing, the moon. Sometimes she would just sit here and stare at it for hours, letting her mind wander to things that didn't involve the harsh reality that surrounded her.

Her Uncle, Kevin Yeager, had disappeared from all existence. Usually, he would write long letters to her, they came in every month on the 7th, her favorite day of the year. He would tell her he was okay, sometimes he would tell of his adventures as an Exorcist. And he would always tell her not to write back. It was forbidden for an Exorcist, especially one of such a high power, to be in communication with family members who were human.

In more ways than one, she was proud not to be an Exorcist. Risking your life for ungrateful people, ungrateful, stupid people who deserved everything they got. They're the reason she can't see her uncle anymore, it's their fault he hasn't written to her in a year. And with every thought, every time the word 'Exorcist' ran through his mind, she could feel it, the rage building in the pit of her stomach.

She was glad the moon existed, for it would always be there for her in her time of need. It would always hang in the sky, waiting for her at night to stare and rid her of these angry feelings. She was happy to let its calming effects set over her, the rage she felt towards humanity hurt her, and it hurt her mentally. She was human, too, she was the reason her Uncle had to leave and protect everyone. If only there was a way to not have to suffer, to know that she wasn't human, she was better than a human.

But it was impossible. She was human and she always would be. She had to accept this painful reality, and move on with her life. For now, however, as she was staring at the moon, all thoughts in her mind had vanished and her body relaxed. The moon was the only thing she could rely on.

At first, she only thought of it as a little bug that was floating in her vision, but as it loomed closer, she realized it was in the shape of a man. Her first instinct was to run, but she would do no such thing. The moon was still up high, and she wasn't ready to get rid of this feeling of bliss. A man, large in shape, was hanging from his pink umbrella, and finally, he landed a few feet away from her. She silently watched him lumber towards her.

"Hello there young one~ " His voice had a playful tone to it. "The moon is lovely tonight, is it not~?" She frowned, watching him closely. A young girl around the age of thirteen appeared by his side, smiling at her.

"Is this her, Earl-sama?" She asked a certain amount of excitement in her face. She looked rather unusual, with her bluish-purple spiked hair, and golden eyes. Across her forehead, it looked like there was cross shaped stigmata; her skin was a grayish color as well. She silently wondered to herself if it was only the night playing tricks on her eyes.

"It doesn't appear that she's gone through her transformation yet~ " the large man stated airily, "But the time will come soon enough~ "

"Who are you?" She spoke in a soft tone, she wasn't sure what she was feeling right now. The moon was high above her, but she did not feel the bliss it once gave her.

"Oh, my dear, I'm sure you've heard of me I am the Millennium Earl " The girl smiled from beside him.

"I'm Road Kamelot~!" Road exclaimed, her childish personality shining through the darkness of the night. She was quietly staring at him, waiting for him to say something else, but nothing came.

"...I'm **(First Name) (Last Name)**." Road giggled at this, twirling with the Earls umbrella in hand.

"We know who you are silly~" Road stated, "Soon, you're going to come live with us-" With that, the umbrella burst from her hand, turning right side up as it started to scold the girl.

"Don't give everything away Road-sama, lero~ Earl-tama will explain it when the time comes, lero~" Road shrugged her shoulders carelessly, grabbing the talking umbrella once more and swining it through the air, causing it to shout in surprise. The Earl all seemed rather amused by this.

"Do not worry, dear, through the pain a wondrous thing will happen~ Goodbye for now " The young girl smiled, waving playfully before grabbing the shrieking umbrella and disappearing into the woods, the Earl behind close behind her. The feeling of panic disappeared for the moment, but a certain feeling of unsettlement rested in her stomach. Something was going to happen to her, that scary man had said it, but what was it? She stood up, the rock and moon no longer giving her the sense of security she had learned to love, and she walked back home, in the opposite direction of the strangers. 

~.~

"Earl-sama, why didn't we just take her with us now~?" Road whined, pouting and crossing her arms in a childish manner. The Earl chuckled darkly. After they had left behind their soon to be family member, they had gone through Road's door and re-entered the ark. They were walking along it, Lero leisurely floating beside them.

"Her powers will awaken soon, she'll be with us soon, perhaps in a day or two~ " Road clapped her hands in delight.

"She'll be his reincarnation right?"

"Yes, yes~ we have finally found the last remaining member of the Noahs, the Noah of Wrath~ "

~.~


	2. Chapter 2: The New Noah

You were angry.

This damn village! This damn world! They had forsaken you, you would die along with the rest of them in hells fire as the devil would dance across the Earth and take the lives of those he saw fit. He took the lives of humans, pathetic, disgusting humans who deserved to die for everything they did!

The moon no longer brought you solace. This infuriated you. The one thing you thought you could rely on had disappeared. It no longer brought you comfort, when you stared at it all you felt were growing rages of anger, hurt, and pain. During these times, it was good you were away from people. Your fits were beginning to become more violent and more sudden, your mood could change on the flick of a dime.

Whispering had gone through the town about your 'condition'. Some local priests had come along to your family, asking to keep you under their care until they were positive you weren't posessed by the devil. Your parents agreed. All they wanted was to save money, you thought angirly, they don't give a damn about you, they just think of themselves all the time, just like all humans.

They kept you in a plain room that had a single window in it, and a cot. The church was a brilliant white color, elegantly decorated. This night, however, would be different. You could feel it, deep in your heart, something inside of you was changing.

That's when you felt it, the sudden pain that started in your head and spread like wildfire down your body. You screamed in protest, waking many of the priests and nuns around you and causing them to run to your room in a panic. You were promptly tied to the bed posts with thick rope. Another priest was called into the room, and he ordered all others away. A weird mark was on his head, but with the extreme amount of pain you were in, you didn't notice it.

It felt like someone had set your bones on fire, it felt like someone was snapping them out of place and re-arranging them. You could hear the cracking in your mind, the cracking of the bones moving around and rubbing against each other. It left you in pure agony.

"**MAKE IT STOP!**" You screamed loudly, pulling against your restraints. Your wrists burned as you tried to pull against the ropes more and more. The priest just silently stood above you, offering you no comforting words or glances, just standing. Finally, he spoke.

"He is here."

The man from the other night, the one who had taken the moon from you, had re-appeared, Road by his side once more. She had this weird smile on her face, you were too distracted by the pain to notice if it was out of pity or normal.

"Now, now~ It'll all be done with soon, just endure it~ " You didn't take his advice, you remained angry and screaming. The world had done this to you! It was all their fault, those damn humans, those damn, dirty disgusting humans that were destroying the Earth! You screamed again, this time all your emotions going into it. Pain, anger, mistrust, disgust, and wrath. You would get your revenge on all those humans, you wouldn't let them go unpunished for this! They would suffer for what they've done to you, to the world-

"Welcome to the world, my new child~ Come with me, to meet your new family~ " Wordlessly, and with a sudden new found strength, you ripped the ropes that had begun to constrain you, and tossed them to the floor. Road was smiling happily, clapping her hands as she walked to stand beside you. She pointed outside to the sky.

"Look at the moon." She stated. "Isn't it beautiful tonight~" You stopped, turning to look up at the moon. The sudden calamity that took over your body surprised you, and for a few seconds you stared at it.

"Come on, come on~ You have to meet everyone~" Road cheered, grabbing your arm and breaking you from your reverie. "C'mon, big sister~" A large, black and red checkered heart shaped door appeared in front of you, startling you for a second. The Earl waddled from behind you, and the doors swung open.

"Here, here~ " You frowned as you were pushed through, and the purplish black hue sucked you in. You felt a falling sensation, when in an instant you felt your feet land on the ground. Road's arm was still attached to yours, and she began to drag you along the light path.

"This is your new home~" Road exclaimed, "Come on, come on~ They're all waiting for us, the other Noah~" You blunk a few times, your eyes beginning to adjust to your new home. "You'll remember soon enough, what you are and your powers~ It might take awhile, but for now you can meet everyone else~!" Road seemed overly excited about your arrival, but you said nothing.

"They should all be waiting in the dining hall now~ " The Earl commented. 

~.~

"Earl-sama, why must you always send instructions at the last moment?" Tyki sighed to himself, bring his top hat down over his head. His new looks, the fact that his skin had permanetly turned dark and his hair was still long had prevented him from seeing his friends, his human friends that he had cherished so much. He had wondered if they thought he was dead, or if they assumed he just left them behind for his 'other' job. He wasn't really sure what he would say to their faces if he ever saw them again, anyway.

The Earl had sent a message to him, a message to come to the new ark that looked just as the old one has, because he had finally found Skin's reincarnation, or more accurately, the reincarnation of the Noah of Wrath. He hadn't been given any details, just to be there with his best manners on hand. Tyki had always been this kind, mannerly, elegant man, but to Skin, he had shown a bit of disdain. Wrath didn't seem to be apart of the family, Skin had set himself apart from the rest of them.

Tyki wondered what this new Noah was like. More than likely it was a man, it was hard to imagine a woman being filled with rage. Though, once while at a party with Sherril, two girls had fought over him, full of rage, and had nearly torn each other apart. Hell hath no fury like a woman.

He entered the main hall where the table was waiting for him. JasDebi and Lulubell were silently sitting at the table, it was rather unusual for JasDebi to be quiet. Tyki sat down, greeting the three people at the table before sitting down and waiting. The Earl and Road must've both gone down to take the new Noah, for he didn't see the bubbly girl around at the moment.

"What do you think he's like, hii~" Jasdero spoke up, breaking the silence. His brother just rolled his eyes.

"I hope it's a girl, we need more of them around here." Devit scoffed, "Roads too young and Lulubell is too old-" The Noah of Lust shot him a scornful look. "-and the akuma chicks can't last that long-" Of course it would be just like Devit to bring up something so vulgar at the table. Tyki sighed, turning his head towards the door. This family.

Jasdero flushed pink in surpsied at his brothers sudden statement, only verifying Tyki's thoughts that Jasdero was the more innocent of the two Noah, though he really couldn't stand either of them. They simply had no class, no manners to them what-so-ever.

Road burst through the door, the Earls golem in her hand. She smiled, pulling a seat out of nowhere and placing it in between Tyki and another chair.

"Yo, Tyki~" She greeted him with a little more excitement then Tyki liked. This met something bad was going to happen. "I can't wait until you see her~" Her? Tyki smirked to himself, she was sure to become another lover of Devit, then. He didn't care that they were practically family. A woman was a woman to him.

A little pinge of jealous shot through Tyki, but he wasn't quite sure why. He was rather successful with woman, all of whom were royalty. Princess, Queens, they all fancied his handsome looks and polite manner. Devit had always gone for the lower class girls, the ones that, in Tyki's opinion, had more 'personality' to them.

"Please, welcome our new member~ She's a bit frightened, so at the end of dinner I shall put her under the care of the member I see most fit to take care of her~ " Tyki dreaded the fact that he was more than likely to be chosen to take care of this girl, the new memeber, until she was ready to handle herself as seen fit.

The Earl walked through the door first, followed by the silhoutte of a girl. She was, she was, Tyki's mouth fell into a frown. She was beautiful. She had this elegance that surrounded her, a certain mystery was in those golden eyes of hers. Wrath, he thought to himself, the Noah who held all the pain of the Noah inside of them. He wondered how well she would adjust to this.

"Introduce yourself~ " the Earl ordered with his playful tone as he took a seat at the front of the table. Tyki had already seen the look the Earl had shot him from behind his spectacles. HE was going to be the one to watch over this girl. Tyki smirked a bit to himself, Devit would definetly be jealous of him.

"**(First Name)**." She stated shyly, peering at all the people at the table. "My last name is not important, it only ties me to those vile _creatures_." Tyki seemed to grin widely at this sudden outburst. She WAS the Noah of Wrath, there was no doubt about that. The Earl introduced the twins first, then Lulubell, Road, and him.

"Can you remember ?" he asked playfully.

"Bond, lust, dreams..." There was an awkward silence as you scrutinized Tyki. "...pleasure." He almost grinned, this grin was the same one he had when he had a white side and a black side. This girl, this new Noah, she had just made his life a little more interesting.


End file.
